


Bodyguard

by myriadofnothing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark, Dark but like a medium roast not dark roast, M/M, Mind Control, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriadofnothing/pseuds/myriadofnothing
Summary: A little dark/sexy scene between Loki and MindControlled!Clint.





	Bodyguard

Clint checked the sightlines from the room. He looked long and carefully out each window, as far as he could see. He looked for movement, anomalies. The dirt road they’d arrived on was empty: no dust rising, no strange shadows. On the other side, the old concrete buildings were also negative for threats. The sky was clear of perturbation. The room had two opposite exits, both to the interior, and outside those doors the guards were at their posts.  


The men had been given their orders, and the fulfillment of those orders supervised. His personal gear was in order. All that was left was to guard the prince. Loki had assigned him as a personal bodyguard, so here he was. And he had rechecked the sightlines from this room many times over.  


Loki was telling a story from his past on Asgard. It was largely incomprehensible to Clint, with references to technologies and magic and customs of which he hadn’t the faintest idea. The gist was that Loki had bested Thor in one of their sibling rivalries.  


Clint checked the screen next to Loki, scrutinizing their video surveillance feeds.  


“You should have seen the look on his face. Father never found out, of course.” Loki shook his head, a wry smile on half his mouth. He never looked away from the screen showing Selvig’s progress with the tesseract.  


“Huh,” Clint said.  


Loki’s smile faded. His fingers tapped the table.  


After a few moments of silence, Clint spoke. “Sir, if I may- We’re ready to move. Whatever the next step is.”  


Loki grimaced. “Why the rush?”  


“The longer we stay put, the closer SHIELD gets to finding our location.”  


“I’m enjoying myself.” Loki said, growing a tiny smirk. He adjourned from the console to recline in a chair. A long finger beckoned Clint. “Speaking of which…”  


Clint approached. “Sir?”  


“Don’t play coy with me, Agent Barton.”  


“Yessir.” Clint knew what he wanted. It was what they’d been doing all yesterday, instead of enacting the next stage of Loki’s world domination plan. He had to push Loki’s legs open to kneel between them. With a second thought, he stripped off his jacket and shoved it aside- it had been restricting last time. The gun at his outer thigh was awkward as well, in the way of Loki’s calf whenever he shifted. He was here to guard the prince though, even while he did this. It stayed in its holster.  


“Whenever you’re comfortable,” Loki said with feigned exasperation. The smirk was still there, even a little bigger.  


“Yessir,” Clint responded stoically. Loki’s leather pants had morphed to include a laced fly. Clint opened it and carefully released the partially interested manhood and related parts and went to work.  


Loki enjoyed holding him by the hair to fuck his mouth. Any gagging was enjoyed too, though he would be released before he truly retched. Loki would also release Clint and have him suck and bob on his own. Having learned what Loki liked, he would deliberately take it deep enough to gag.  


Loki seemed satisfied with his performance. Clint hadn’t been struck since the first time Loki had used his mouth- he wanted to serve, but having the will didn’t mean he was exactly proficient. In any case, Loki didn’t seem close to a finish.  


Clint’s shirt stuck to the sweat on his back- he was fully dressed in ripstop pants and calf high boots, and hot. His lower lip was numb. He might have paused to ask Loki what he wanted, but if Loki wanted something he would take it. He certainly didn’t want Clint to pause unprompted.  


Some time later Loki’s thighs stiffened against Clint’s upper arms, and he came. Clint never thought he’d be relieved to have a man finally come in his mouth... He let that thought disappear without analyzing it. He swallowed and cautiously disengaged.  


Loki would be through with him, at least in this respect and for a little while, he knew. He stood and replaced his jacket. His knees were stiff. They weren’t as young as they used to be. He wiped his mouth and a spot of sweat from his forehead.  


“Go. Rest, or whatever it is you do. Be back in six hours.”  


“Yessir.” He might have felt shame, but the feeling drifted away from his mind before it fully formed.  


“You,” Clint accosted the guard outside the door. “You’re on the prince. Stand by the door, eyes up, mouth shut.”  


He ignored the man’s yessir.


End file.
